


Per invertire

by SonounaCattivaStella



Series: Writober 2020 - Fanfiction [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bodyswap, Comico, Contesto generale, Gen, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Fourth Year, Hogwarts Third Year, Writober, Writober 2020
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27022987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonounaCattivaStella/pseuds/SonounaCattivaStella
Summary: Harry cercava di memorizzare ciò che stava leggendo sul libro di Incantesimi, tuttavia delle piccole annotazioni scritte con l'inchiostro di una penna avevano attirato tutta la sua attenzione. Aveva preso quel libro in biblioteca, con la speranza di trovare qualche approfondimento utile per redigere il suo tema, ma era stato più il tempo perso a leggere quelle scritte fatte a mano che quello speso a cercare effettivamente gli argomenti interessati. Continuò a sfogliare le pagine del libro per vedere quali altri segreti celasse, finché tre piccole parole lo incuriosirono più di tutto il resto.
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley
Series: Writober 2020 - Fanfiction [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969672
Kudos: 1
Collections: Writober2020 di Fanwriter.it





	Per invertire

**Author's Note:**

> **_Questa storia partecipa al Writober di Fanwriter.it_**  
>  **Prompt** : _Bodyswap_

#  _** Day 14 ** _

  
  
**Lista** : _BLANK_  
 **Prompt** : _Bodyswap_  
 **Fandom** : _Harry Potter_  
 **Rating** : _Verde_  
  


  


Il cielo plumbeo di ottobre incombeva minaccioso sui merli del castello di Hogwarts. Dentro gli ambienti dell'imponente costruzione - più precisamente al caldo del camino scoppiettante della sala comune - tre ragazzi erano intenti a studiare. Harry cercava di memorizzare ciò che stava leggendo sul libro di Incantesimi, Ron fissava a intermittenza i suoi appunti indecifrabili e il soffitto, sospirando sconsolato, mentre Hermione aveva già riempito la terza pergamena con la sua scrittura fitta ed elegante. L'indomani avrebbero dovuto consegnare il loro tema al professor Vitious, ma l'unica ad aver scritto qualcosa di senso compiuto era stata proprio la ragazza dai capelli ricci.

«Miseriaccia, Hermione. Vorrei proprio capire come fai.» Mugugnò Ron portando lo sguardo sul lavoro della sua compagna di studio. «Posso dargli un'occhiata?» Chiese poi, sporgendosi sul tavolo per osservare meglio il tema di Hermione.

Purtroppo per lui, la ragazza nascose gelosamente ciò che aveva scritto e lo guardò con aria truce.

«Non puoi sempre sperare che ti aiuti, Ronald. Prendi esempio da Harry, invece. Si sta impegnando per riuscire a scrivere il suo tema da solo.» Disse la riccia guardando fiera il loro amico che si era immerso nella lettura del tomo che aveva davanti.

Quello che Hermione non sapeva era che il moro stava si leggendo qualcosa, ma non le righe composte e stampate del libro. Delle piccole annotazioni scritte con l'inchiostro di una penna avevano attirato tutta la sua attenzione. Aveva preso quel libro in biblioteca, con la speranza di trovare qualche approfondimento utile per redigere il suo tema, ma era stato più il tempo perso a leggere quelle scritte fatte a mano che quello speso a cercare effettivamente gli argomenti interessati. Continuò a sfogliare le pagine del libro per vedere quali altri segreti celasse, finché tre piccole parole lo incuriosirono più di tutto il resto.

" _Invertorpo = per invertire_ "

Harry alzò un sopracciglio e rilesse quelle poche parole. Era un incantesimo quello che aveva trovato? Così fosse, a cosa serviva? Cosa voleva dire " _per invertire_ "? E poi, per invertire chi o cosa? Si era talmente concentrato su quelle domande che non si accorse nemmeno della voce di Hermione che lo chiamava.

«Amico, cos'hai? Stai guardando il libro come se volessi entrarci dentro.» Disse Ron quando Harry si decise ad alzare il viso dalle pagine.

«Ho trovato un'incantesimo strano. Cioè, credo sia un incantesimo.» Rispose il moro guardando i suoi due amici per poi mostrare loro la scritta a margine.

« _Invertorpo._ È la prima volta che sento il nome di questo incantesimo.» Disse Ron, interessato.

«Perché non è un incantesimo legale. E sono sicura che non porti a niente di buono.» Imbeccò Hermione con aria saccente.

«Perché non lo proviamo?» Chiese Ron con malcelata euforia.

«Non se ne parla!» Esclamò Hermione innescando, così, un battibecco con il rosso.

Harry li guardò con un sorriso sulle labbra. I suoi due amici erano praticamente opposti, ma si completavano benissimo, insieme. Poi tornò a guardare il nome dell'incantesimo e sentì la stessa curiosità di Ron montargli dentro. Anche lui voleva provarlo e vedere a cosa servisse, ma non poteva di certo scagliarlo sui ragazzi presenti nella stanza. Non ne conosceva gli effetti.

«Anche io vorrei provarlo.» Disse allora, attirando l'attenzione dei due che stavano ancora discutendo sulla pericolosità di un incantesimo abbozzato sul margine di una pagina.

«Harry! Non puoi dire sul serio!» Esclamò Hermione, sconvolta.

«E dai, Hermione. Rilassati! Magari è solo una semplice parola senza alcun significato. E poi, quali effetti collaterali potrà mai avere un incantesimo che serve per invertire?» Ron la guardò con l'aria di chi la sapeva lunga.

«È proprio quel " _serve per invertire_ " che mi preoccupa. Non specifica cosa o come inverte.» Rispose la riccia incrociando le braccia al petto.

«Magari, che ne so, inverte il colore di un oggetto? Oppure ti confonde facendoti invertire il senso di marcia.» Propose il rosso che aveva seriamente preso a cuore la situazione.

Hermione scosse il capo e decise di lasciar perdere. Alzò le mani in segno di resa e lasciò i suoi due amici ad arrovellarsi il cervello. Lei aveva cose più importanti da fare, come finire il suo lunghissimo tema di incantesimi.

«Che dici, Harry, proviamo a vedere che succede se lo lanciamo su quella poltrona?» Chiese Ron indicando una delle sedute presenti nella stanza.

Il moro annuì e, tirando fuori la bacchetta dalla lunga divisa, pronunciò ad alta voce l'incantesimo.

« _Invertorpo_!»

Attesero in silenzio che qualcosa cambiasse nel colore del tessuto, ma non successe nulla.

«Mi sa che funziona solo sulle persone.» Disse Harry constatando l'evidenza.

«Provalo su di me.» Propose Ron, facendosi valorosamente avanti.

«No. Non sappiamo ancora quali sono i suoi reali effetti e non vorrei farti del male.»

«Allora avrei una mezza idea su chi poter provare.» Disse Ron abbassando la voce per non farsi sentire dalla riccia che si era immersa di nuovo nella scrittura e li ignorava. « _Malfoy_.»

Harry guardò l'amico, titubante. Era vero che non sopportava quell'altezzosa serpe, ma arrivare a scagliargli contro un incantesimo sconosciuto, senza sapere come sarebbe andata a finire la cosa, era quasi crudele.

«Non mi sembra una buona idea.»

«Dai, Harry. Sono convintissimo che questo incantesimo sia innocuo. Magari lo vediamo finire semplicemente gambe all'aria e ci facciamo solo due risate.» Continuò a bisbigliare Ron. Tutto pur di non tornare a studiare.

Alla fine, Harry si fece convincere e, con una scusa, lui e l'amico l'asciarono la sala comune dei Grifondoro. Non sapevano dove avrebbero trovato il ragazzo, quindi decisero di appostarsi in prossimità della sala comune dei Serpeverde e di scagliargli contro l'incanto una volta avvistato. Caso volle che Draco si apprestasse a uscire dalla stanza proprio in quel momento. I due ragazzi si nascosero meglio, Harry puntò la sua bacchetta verso il ragazzo e sussurro il nome dell'incantesimo. Non successe nulla di troppo eclatante. Il biondo si era semplicemente bloccato sul posto, come se avesse sbattuto contro un muro invisibile, e aveva iniziato a guardarsi attorno con aria confusa.

«Non è successo niente. Che disdetta.» Disse Ron rivolgendosi all'amico.

«Donnola?»

Quel fastidioso nomignolo arrivò come una secchiata d'acqua fredda addosso al Grifondoro, non tanto per l'appellativo in sé, ma perché quella parola era uscita dalle labbra di un Harry che lo guardava truce e confuso al tempo stesso.

«Che ci fai qui? E, soprattutto, come ho fatto ad arrivare da lì a-» Il ragazzo si bloccò di colpo quando vide il biondo avvicinarsi a loro con aria stralunata.

«Ron?» Lo chiamò il Serpeverde con occhi sbarrati.

«Cosa vuoi, Malfoy?» Chiese il rosso.

Ma non ottenne alcuna risposta. Harry e Draco si guardavano a bocca aperta, come se si stessero vedendo per la prima volta in vita loro. Il biondo si portò una mano sul viso per tracciarne i lineamenti, ricevendo in rimando un'occhiata truce dal moro. 

«Cosa diavolo vuol dire tutto ciò?» Chiese Harry, alterato come mai prima d'ora.

«Di cosa parli, Harry? Siamo venuti qui proprio _per questo_ , ricordi?» Disse Ron cercando di parlare in codice solo per farsi capire dall'amico.

«Io non sono Potter, donnola.» Proruppe il moro con un sibilo che non gli apparteneva.

«Ron, penso di aver capito a cosa serve l'incanto _Invertorpo._ » Disse il biondo con aria afflitta. «Inverte i corpi di chi lo lancia e dell'obiettivo che ha davanti. Quindi, io sono finito nel corpo di Malfoy e lui... lui è nel mio corpo.» Concluse alla fine un Harry biondo con la voce inconfondibile del Serpeverde.

« _COSA_?!» Urlarono in coro Ron e Draco.

«Cos'è questa storia? Cosa mi avete fatto?» Chiese un sempre più alterato Malfoy mentre cercava ancora di capire perché stesse osservando sé stesso passarsi una mano sul viso con aria afflitta.

«Ti spiegheremo tutto, Malfoy. Ma per farlo occorre che tu venga con noi nella nostra sala comune. Abbiamo bisogno di un libro che si trova lì e del consiglio di Hermione.» Disse Harry guardando il suo corpo pietrificarsi e sgranare gli occhi verdi all'inverosimile.

Gli faceva strano guardarsi da quel punto di vista. Non era come osservare un riflesso allo specchio.

«Col cavolo! Non permetterò che mi vedano con voi, figurarsi entrare nella vostra sala comune.» Rispose Draco ribollendo di rabbia.

Gliel'avrebbe fatta pagare cara ai due ragazzi, ma prima dovevano risolvere quel _piccolo_ problema. Non voleva stare nel corpo di Sanpotter un attimo di più e rivoleva indietro il suo senza nemmeno un graffio.

«Ascolta, Malfoy. Faremo in modo che nessuno ti veda con noi così possiamo risolvere al più presto questa situazione. Fidati, non sei l'unico a voler riavere indietro il proprio corpo.» Disse Harry per poi prendere Ron e portarlo in disparte. «Ci serve il mantello di mio padre. Voi andate avanti, io vi seguo a distanza per un po'. Poi sali nel nostro dormitorio e portami il mantello.»

Il rosso annuì trovandosi a pensare che mai nella vita si sarebbe aspettato di parlottare così vicino con Malfoy e il fatto che dentro ci fosse il suo amico non cambiava l'effetto di quella strana sensazione.

«Va bene. Har- cioè, Malfoy, seguimi.»

Harry guardò il suo migliore amico allontanarsi, seguito dal suo corpo con dentro un Draco sbuffante peggio di una locomotiva a vapore. Sospirò sconsolato, aspettò che i due fossero abbastanza lontani e li seguì dirigendosi verso la torre di Grifondoro. Cercò di camminare proprio come avrebbe fatto il biondo, con passo sicuro e sguardo altezzoso, ma si sentì solo tanto stupido. Aveva voglia di sotterrarsi proprio come facevano gli struzzi.

Stando ben attento a non imbattersi in nessuno, Harry arrivò quasi in prossimità del quadro della Signora Grassa e si vide venire incontro Ron. Afferrò il mantello dell'invisibilità che l'amico stringeva tra le mani, so le gettò addosso e lo seguì fino a oltrepassare l'ingresso della sala comune. Una volta entrato, si accertò che nessun altro Grifondoro fosse ancora alzato e si tolse il manto di dosso. 

«Ora capisco come fai a metterti nei guai.» Disse Malfoy con un ghigno mentre se ne stava stravaccato sul divano di fronte al camino.

Un brivido indefinito scosse Harry. Non era abituato a vedere sé stesso ghignare e ammiccare in quel modo tanto tipico del biondo.

«Malfoy, smettila di fare quelle espressioni con la mia faccia. È una cosa inquietante.» Disse facendolo ridacchiare ancora di più.

Lasciò perdere la questione e chiese a Ron se avesse già chiamato Hermione che era salita nel suo dormitorio, sicuramente dopo aver finito quel tema che avrebbero dovuto fare anche lui e il suo amico. Il rosso annuì e, dopo alcuni minuti, la riccia scese le scale stretta nella sua vestaglia da camera.

«Ron, cos'è suc- COSA CI FA MALFOY QUI?!» Esclamò sorpresa per poi sfoderare la sua bacchetta e puntarla in direzione del povero Harry che scuoteva la testa bionda.

«Felice di vederti, Mezzosangue.» Disse Draco osservando la scena, divertito.

Voleva ancora fare fuori Lenticchia e Sanpotter, ma non poteva negare che quell'imprevisto gli stava dando modo di divertirsi come mai prima. La faccia confusa ed esterrefatta di Hermione gli stava decisamente migliorando la serata.

«Harry?» Chiese alternando gli sguardi tra il moro che si alzava dal divano e il biondo che se ne stava a testa bassa davanti a lei.

«Sì, Hermione, è proprio come pensi.» Disse Harry sapendo già che l'amica aveva fatto due più due ed era arrivata alla conclusione.

«Vi prego, ditemi che non avete provato quell'incantesimo su Malfoy. Ve l'avevo detto che non avrebbe portato nulla di buono!» Dire che Hermione fosse arrabbiata era un tenero eufemismo. Era letteralmente infuriata.

«Quindi, Wisleiuccio, è la Mezzosangue a portare i pantaloni?» Si lasciò sfuggire Draco ricevendo in cambio una fattura silenziante e un'occhiata truce dai diretti interessati.

«Ringrazia di essere nel corpo del mio migliore amico, Malfoy.» Disse Ron con il chiaro intento di riempirlo di botte.

«Possiamo, per favore, concentrarci e capire come uscire da questa situazione? Vorrei riavere indietro il vero me.» Proruppe Harry con tono disperato.

«Puoi anche ammettere che ci provi gusto a essere me, Potter. Non è una cosa che capita tutti i giorni.»

«Ti piacerebbe!»

Mentre Harry e Draco continuavano a battibeccare come sempre, Hermione si mise all'opera. Prese il libro di Incantesimi su cui Harry aveva trovato quella strana formula e iniziò a cercare un modo per riportare i due ragazzi nei rispettivi corpi. Purtroppo per lei, non trovò il contro incantesimo e stava seriamente perdendo la pazienza di fronte ai continui insulti che avevano iniziato a lasciare le labbra dei tre presenti.

« _Silencio_!» Pronunciò nuovamente l'incantesimo e si beò della calma che si venne a creare dentro la sala comune.

Concentrandosi senza più quel brusio di sottofondo a disturbarla, la riccia guardò intensamente quelle poche lettere scritte a mano: " _Invertorpo = per invertire_ ". 

_Per invertire_. 

Quelle due parole si erano impresse nella mente di Hermione e proprio su quelle si focalizzò. Sentiva gli occhi dei tre ragazzi su di sé e si sentì sotto pressione come ad un esame.

_Per invertire._

Ed eccola lì la risposta che stava cercando. Era sotto il loro naso, così evidente ma ben celata.

«Ci sono!» Esclamò la ragazza piazzandosi davanti a Harry e Draco che la guardavano dubbiosi.

Hermione puntò la sua bacchetta verso di loro, prese un profondo respiro sperando con tutta sé stessa di aver avuto la giusta illuminazione e pronunciò il contro incantesimo.

« _Oprotrevni_.»

I due ragazzi ebbero un fremito che durò giusto un battito di ciglia. Si guardarono in silenzio per poi esultare, a modo loro.

«Grazie, Hermione! Sei stata grande.» Disse Harry, toccandosi la fronte dove spiccava la cicatrice e scompigliandosi i capelli corvini.

«Niente male, Mezzosangue.» Si limitò a dire Draco mentre si guardava le mani e dava una sistemata alla divisa lievemente in disordine. «Bene, adesso posso anche andarmene prima che qualcuno si svegli e mi trovi qui, con voi sfigati. Ma prima... _Tarantallegra_!» Draco pronunciò quelle parole in direzione di Harry e Ron, cogliendoli di sorpresa. Le loro gambe iniziarono a muoversi in una danza frenetica.

«Così, la prossima volta che vi viene in mente un'altra idea stupida che possa mettere in mezzo anche me, ci pensate su due volte.» Disse il biondo prima di rivolgere un ultimo cenno a Hermione e abbandonare la sala dei Grifondoro.

**Parole** : _2347_


End file.
